Saving Me
by StoriesFromStudyHall
Summary: A distressed Lindsay is knocking at Danny's door wanting some comforting... strictly PG... M&Ms Friendship...Kinda angsty...


_unfortunatley i don't own any of it... so please dont sue... i don't have enough money... thanks!_

* * *

**Saving Me**

Danny woke up the a soft knock on his door. He slipped his wire frame glasses over his nose and looked at his clock.

"What the hell?" he mumbled. It was 2:30 in the morning.

He groggily dragged himself out of bed to answer the late night caller.

He opened his door still half asleep only to find little Lindsay Monroe standing out in the cold.

He suddenly became very aware that all he was wearing were blue flannel pajama pants, a white wife beater, and his glasses.

Lindsay was also aware as she tired not to stare at his carefully sculpted muscles or the tatoo on his right shoulder.

"I'm sorry it's so late" she was the first to speak.

"It's fine" he said breating in a heavy sigh. "Is everything okay?" he asked sympathetically.

It was the night after Adir had held a gun in her face causing her to set off a flash bomb and

he was still a little worried about her.

As soon as he asked her if she was alright her eyes started brimming with tears.

"One of them got away" she said softly, her voice shaking.

"What? Linds we got 'em" he said his voice filled with concern.

"No" she snapped as he ushered her into his small apartment.

"I saw him! He jumped down the fire escape!" she was in hysterics now,

"They're going to come after me!" she cried as she pulled a plastic evidence bag out of her wool pea coat.

She tossed it on the wooden dining table and Danny leaned over it for a closer look.

Sure enough, in the bag was a brock with the words 'I know who you are' scribbled across it.

Danny was shocked, "did you..." "No" she interrupted him, "i photographed it before I picked it up but I still used gloves."

Danny couldn't help but laugh.

Despite the fact that a five pound death threat was hurled through her window she still managed to keep all usable evidence.

"I don't want to be alone," she turned to him, tears spilling over her cheeks like a broken dam.

"Hey, it's alright," He said pulling her into a protective hug, "You can stay with me tonight."

She knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. They stood there in a long embrace for as good as five minutes.

She had her arms protectively tucked into her chest as Danny held her. She felt safe in his arms.

She just barely came up to his shoulders as she leaned her head aon his chest.

He felt her relax in his arms as he rested his chin on her brown curls. He could smell her shampoo. Strawberry.

Lindsay knew as lond as she was with Danny she would be okay.

She buried her face in his shoulder and smelled his own firmilliar Messer scent. Dial soap with just a touch of Old Spice.

As they finally broke apart Lindsay had composed herself enough to say, "I'm so sorry about this"

"It's fine," he said still stroking her hair.

"I was hoping if something was wrong you would come to me. Here, you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Do you think you can stay with me until I fall asleep?" she sniffled.

"Sure, did you bring anything to wear?" She slowly shook her head.

"It's alright" he said, "you can wear something of mine."

30 minutes later Lindsay came out of Danny's room wearing a pair of his red and blue plaid boxers and an old torm grey

t-shirt with NYPD printed in block letters on the front.

She had taken the liberty of taking a shower and was now brushing her hair while squeezing it dry with a towel.

Danny was laying on the couch with one arm slung lazily over the back.

He was still in the nighttime attire he had answered the door in. Danny immediately stood up at the sight of Lindsay.

"well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" he joked. She responded by throwing a damp towel at him.

"same could be said about you inkhead! Who're you trying to impress anyway?" She laughed as he threw the towl back at her.

She came over and sat down on the couch next to her host. "So, what's on?" She asked.

"nada" he replied with a thick New York accent. "I was just about to crash." he said stifling a yawn.

Still flipping through teh channels he stopped on the news. "I just wanna see how the Yankees did." he said.

She froze as she saw the firmilliar face on the plasma screen.

"Adir Rekab was arrested today on two counts of murder. His partner Ekim Yevnoc is still at large."

Lindsay's jaw dropped as Danny put a protective arm around her shoulders.

"This man is considered armed and extremely dangerous," the anchor continued,

"any information on this man should be directed toward NYPD." Danny switched off the tv.

Suddenly the Yankees weren't so important. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked turning to her.

One look into her glistening brown eyes told him she wasn't.

"Danny" she said, almost in a whisper. "I'm scared"

The look in her eyes broke his heart. Her gathered her into his arms and held her.

She sobbed into his shirt as he kissed the top of her head and rubbed circles on her back.

"It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you. shhhhh."

she cried for a good 10 minutes. After she finished she was shaking. "okay" he breathed in a short breath.

He placed one hand under her knees and one hand on her back.

He gently lifted her off the couch and carried her to his room.

As he started towards the door he noticed something clutching his hand.

He looked down at a pale faced Lindsay, it broke his heart to see her in this state.

"please don't leave me alone."She was now simply mouthing the words.

He looked down at her with helplessness in his eyes. "okay" was all he said as he climbed into bed next to her.

As she cuddled up next to him he placed his arm under her head and she laid snuggly underneath his collar bone.

'Perfect fit' she thought to herself.

Despite the fact that a psycotic killer was on the loose and looking for her she felt perfectly safe in Danny's arms.

She adjusted herself so she lay right over his heart.

She heard the soft beat of his heart and felt herself rise and fall with every breath.

She took a deep breath as to inhale the intoxicating Messer scent.

For the rest of her life she would never forget that scent.

She closed her eyes and syncronized her breathing with his.

Through everything that had happened she couldn't be happier that she we in Danny Messer's arms.

And despite everything she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Danny however stayed awake. Stroking her hair as she fell asleep.

As he lay there looking at the beautiful sleeping form at his side he thought.

He thought about how much pain it had caused him to see her so afraid and distressed.

He thought about how much joy it gave him to think about how she choose to go to him for comfort.

Danny carefully slid his glasses off his nose and placed them on the mohagany dresser next to him.

He shut off the light and layed back down. Lindsay was still sleeping peacefully with one hand on his chest.

He silently took her hand and held it as if it were his last lifeline.

He silently stared at the sleeping figure on his chest. She looked like an angel sleeping there.

What was he thinking? She was an angel. His angel. Sent by God to save his life.


End file.
